


sunset to sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: But I Ship It, F/M, I have to stop, give them the happy ending they deserve, they’re so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little cute trope-y kladora oneshot that i wrote very late at night, majorly inspired by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE on fanfiction.net! go check them out!





	sunset to sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina/gifts).



> dedicated to Gina, who would probably actually read this unlike most people i send these to, and will fight everyone because why not?  
> ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
> i am not Lemony Snicket and do not own asoue!

“ _Ms. Quagmire! Mr. Baudelaire! Detention, both of you! Pay attention to more than each other’s faces, you two!”_

* * *

The pair sat in detention. Nobody was in the room, due to the idiotic tendencies of Prufrock Preparatory School. Isadora sighed slowly, trying not to let the boy in front of her hear the sound. They were the only people in the room, so that was unlikely, but she tried anyway. She scribbled another couplet in her commonplace book. Writing was the easiest way to pass the time. Far easier than even thinking about Klaus Baudelaire. He was the subject of many of her couplets, some of them even using his name. Isadora hung her head, letting her hair fall over her face, just in case she was blushing. A lot more of her couplets had become romantic recently. Of course, Duncan had noticed. He insisted that she had a crush on Klaus, and despite her frantic rejection of the concept, she knew that he was right. She still didn’t accept it, trying her hardest not to think about Klaus. It never worked. She slowly wrote another couplet, inspired now. Surprisingly, Klaus turned around. Isadora slammed her commonplace book shut, curious.

 

“Poetry-off?” he whispered. Isadora smiled. It was a game that they played for fun where they had to come up with couplets on the spot. One person would say a subject, and the other had to come up with a couplet about it. Isadora almost always won, but they had fun doing it either way.

 

“You’re on,” she replied. “Subject... pencil!” The two continued on for a while, stifling giggles and trying to come up with the hardest topic. They were in their own little pocket of paradise, away from the unfortunate timelines of their lives. It was Isadora’s turn to pick the subject, and she knew just what she would say. She grinned, trying to look more confident than she felt. “Crush.”

 

Klaus looked down, and Isadora exhaled nervously. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. Interrupting her thoughts, he spoke. “The girl I love is quite the poet, / even when she does not know it.” Now it was Isadora’s turn to look down, heart racing. Could that be her?

 

“Wow, Klaus,” she said softly. “That’s really good.”

 

“Thanks,” he replied, finally looking her in the eye. “Now for your turn...” He smirked slightly, and Isadora covered her face with her hands as she laughed. “Crush,” Klaus added.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” she asked, rolling her eyes sarcastically. As she thought of a couplet, Isadora tapped her fingers together nervously. “Okay,” she began. “Together we’d be quite the pair/ a Quagmire and a Baudelaire.” The rhythmic pattern of Klaus’ fingers on the desk stopped, and Isadora cursed under her breath. Still not meeting his eyes, she collected her few items. “Sorry. I am so sorry,” she whispered faintly. “I’m just... I’m just going to go.”

 

“Isadora, wait!” Klaus called. She almost stopped. Almost. But she forced herself to keep going, to be stronger. She ran, trying to run faster than her tears. Why was she crying? She wasn’t supposed to be crying. It wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same. Somewhere in her emotional mess, she laughed. At least she wrote some of her best poetry when she was sad. Slowly, she came to a stop under the weeping willow tree. Klaus’ favorite spot, coincidentally. She didn’t even notice the footsteps approaching over the sound of her own thoughts and her pen on the paper.

 

Suddenly, it seemed, Klaus was in front of her. He sat down next to her, and Isadora felt like she became aware of every point where their bodies were touching. She didn’t know what to say, so the two sat in silence. Slowly, she took out her commonplace book and began to write. An apology in couplet form, the only way she knew how to write at this point. Before she could even finish, he reached over and closed her book gently.

 

“Isadora...” he whispered. She shuddered involuntarily at his breath on her neck. “Don’t be sorry. Please.”

 

She smiled, almost; the sort of smile that was only a barrier for everything else she was feeling. The sort of smile that he could see right through. “I messed up, and I’m still sorry. I really shouldn’t have said that so please, just forget that I did. We can just keep going like we did before.”

 

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. “Iz, what if I don’t want to?”

 

She sucked in a breath quickly. “And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?” Isadora began fidgeting with her fingers again, ignoring the sting of the brisk air against her face.

 

He looked away, tracing patterns on the moss beside him. “Well,” he laughed softly, “name another girl in this school who is a poet. I was talking about you,” he added softly. He squeezed her hand, but left their fingers intertwined.

 

“Really?” Isadora asked. Somewhere in her, she couldn’t believe that Klaus Baudelaire would really like her.

 

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and his free hand was on her face. It felt more than perfect, and they broke apart in a beautiful silence. “Really,” he said. His fingers drew patterns on her palm, and she watched the sun set, and they stayed that way until sunrise. A picture perfect moment away from their devastating world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! please leave a kudos if you liked it and tell me your thoughts in the comments, it would mean a lot to me. love you byeeee


End file.
